A New Face in Ponyville
by theeoblivion
Summary: Oc main character, Oc side characters, Oc slender pony. Main characters from the show. One of my first, I'm not the best, I just hope you enjoy the read. There may or may not be and minor changes to this.


A New Face in Ponyville

[This story takes place just before the season 3 finally, so don't read if you have not made it that far!]

As the sun rises at dawn, the only pony seen is a new arrival, a unicorn with dark blue fur, and a black mane. He trots empty hooved, and with a faint smile on his face. He passes the town hall when the town begins to wake up, ponies file from the street, and start there days. No pony pays him any heed as he works his way down the street. Its not till he makes it to a shop called 鉄ugar cube some-pony try痴 to talk to him.

"Hi! My names Pinkie Pie, and you must be new in town. I know this because I don稚 know you and I know everyone in ponyville."

"yeah, I知 new, the name is Walter Gilas, can you tell me which way to the library?said the unicorn.

"I would be happy too, follow me!Pinkie Pie shouts, and begins to hop in a seemingly random direction. Walter reluctantly follows, but refuses to Bounce along with her.

The make it to the library just as Twilight and Spike are leaving. 滴ey Twilight, spike, Walter wanted to know were the library was, so I brought him here, you may be more help here then I am, so can you see what he blurts out as they approach. 徹h, so your Walter, I got your letter, it will be good to have you here. Your room is in the basement, like you asked, and I can have Chrysalis and Fluffle puff show you around. Spike and I have some shopping to do. See you latter pinkie, you too then trots off into town. 鉄ee ya pinkie, I need to set up for my stay here in the stated as he began to enter the tree. 釘ye new shouted as she Bounced away.

As soon as Walter enters the room, he notices the pink fluffy mound sitting in the middle of the room next to a large changeling. 添ou must be Walter, Twilight told us about Is interrupted when Fluffle Puff gasped and runs up to Walter, rubbing her self on him like a cat.

"Yes, I am, and you must be...Walter thinks for a second, 鼎hrysalis? 添es, I see twilight told you about us. Well, this is the library, there is not much to say, twilight and my room are upstairs, the basement is downstairs... Chrysalis is then interrupted again, this time by Owlowiscious. 徹h, and that痴 says reluctantly. 的t would be best if you want and met ponies around town so you could have some 'friends' for tomorrows nightmare night celebration.敵ood idea, thanks, ill see you two states as he walks back out of the library.

"Well hey Walter, you unpacked already?Twilight laughs as she approaches Walter leaving the library. 適inda, I was hopping to meet some ponies before tomorrow. So I have friends to hang out with. 敵ood Idea, well you already met pinkie and spike, Lets go see Fluttershy, she might be shy but is one of my best off they went.

Fluttershy was outside of her house, just finished feeding here chickens. 滴ey Fluttershy, I have someone you should meet!Twilight called out as we approached her house. She seemed to be taken aback at her friend calling her so suddenly, but soon regains her composer. 徹h, and who might that person be?Fluttershy said quietly. 擢luttershy, This is Walter.滴 said with a wave. She seemed a bit more open then shy as twilight said. 展ell, its nice to meet you Walter.展alter will be staying in the library with me for now on. And since it was his first day here, we thought it would be good to try and make some interjected.

Sadly there plan didn稚 work out so well, every pony was to busy or was just not able too. The few they could talk to all seamed to naturally dislike Walter. Maybe because of his jet black mane being intimidating or because of the way he carry痴 himself. By supper time, the only friends he had made were Twilight, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Fluffle Puff, and Chrysalis. So the party Pinkie Pie put on was a bit empty, every pony still had a blast. They went home just as it got dark, leaving the ponies to settle in. 鉄o, any plans for tomorrows nightmare night celebration?Twilight asked as she closed the door. 哲ot really, I might stay here and just read, I never have been really into this sorta thing."

Walter said as he began to help clean up the library.

Morning came as usual, Twilight came downstairs to wake Walter, only to see he was already up and working. 添our up said with a slight chuckle. 哲ope, haven稚 slept, cant say I am up if i wasn稚 retorted calmly. 展hy haven稚 you slept?Twilight questioned. 的 don稚 normally sleep. I have insomnia, I can go 3-4 days before I get a few hours of sleep, my body is used already. You don't need to stated noticing the worry in her voice. 撤lus, I like to take walks at night."

Everything in ponyville was set up by noon. With not a cloud to be seen, it was fairly warm today. Walter had pulled himself away from his books to get some lunch. Bumping into Fluttershy (Quite literally.) they decided to have lunch together. They went to Fluttershy's favourite cafe, Walter not knowing what to order, he settled on the same thing as Fluttershy. It was a basic dandelion sandwich on whole wheat bread.

After getting caught up in conversation for a few hours, they noticed it was getting late, and went off, after deciding another date to do this again, maybe with discord as well. By the time Walter got back to the library, it had just got dark, time for ponies to go out and get candy.

With Chrysalis and Fluffle Puff answering the door, Walter was just reading in the basement. After a while of this he decided he would go for a walk. It was around the time fillies went inside, getting to late for there parents likening. It was a warm night, With no wind, not even a breeze, There were few pony out at this time. Walter swore he saw Pinkie Pie run by at some point. After a half hour or so, he came across a wooded area. Not quite the ever free forest, but not quite tame. He went in thinking nothing of it.

After a while Walter began to feel cold. It wasn稚 windy, and it was already past midnight so the temperature should begin to rise. But he only felt colder. He soon realized he was lost. This didn稚 happen often. Living in Canterlot his whole life he always new were he was going on his walks, and now, in an unfamiliar place he found himself lost. Walter became tense. The unnatural chill running up his spine as he herd a low thump in the distance. It sounded as if a bag of potatoes was being dropped repeatedly against a wood floor. Walter approached the sound.

He was not expecting what he saw. He honestly didn稚 know what to expect from the sound, but this defiantly was not it. What he saw was pony, impaled on a high up branch, and the branch swayed from the weight, tapping against a near by tree. Walter began to levitate the poor pony off the tree when, as the branch left the pony, a small bag containing a red blob fell from the height.

With a splash of blood the bagged organ hit the forest floor, exploding and dousing Walter with blood. He was so shocked by this he almost dropped the pony as well. Carefully lowering it from the tree, He found the pony was a Pegasus mare. With Gray hair and a soft yellow mane. Her flank was striped of her cutie mark, leaving only flesh to be seen. In a panic Walter tried a spell he was researching earlier today. His horn began to glow a faint white and with a flash, Him and the dead mare were at the library. Walter then collapsed.

He woke the next morning to find himself at the hospital. He managed to teleport right next to a bookshelf and hit a shelf as he fainted. To his surprise Twilight and the rest were in his room, waiting for him to awake, He also noticed the police officer standing by the door.

"Hey, your said softly. And approached his bed. 添ea, were am I?he asked trying to raise him self from the bed, only to get light headed and flop down. 土our at the ponyville hospital, we brought you here after you appeared in the library and had hit your answered slowly. 展hat happened, why were you covered in blood, why was Derpy dead?Walter explained to them, as well as to the officer on the room.

According to the doctors, Walter had t stay one more night. He was depressed by what he found, and how a young mare was killed in ponyville, not only that but one so close to his friends. But he was more puzzled then depressed, how did she get up there, why was one organ bagged, who would do such a thing. These thoughts kept him from enjoying the company he had that day with all of his friends, except Fluffle Puff and Chrysalis, as well as a new friend, Discord. Walter found his antics entertaining and they got along well, plus Walter always wanted to research chaos magics.

After Walter's friends left, he managed to get some sleep. If only for a few hours. The sleep itself however was haunting, images of a mane less pony with bleach white hair, and a black suite filled his subconscious. The phrase always watching appeared many times. He woke his final time to nurse Redheart Bursting into his room, a worried look panted across her face. 鄭re you alright, I heard said panting. 的'm fine nurse, it was just a bad Stated. 徹K well if you need anything, I'm just down the sighed relief. Walter couldn稚 get anymore sleep so he got up and began to pace on the floor, something he did often.

He was let out today, and was greeted by his friends out side the hospital. Walter had planed to leave the moment he could and got out just as planned. His friends were surprised to see him out this early and were originally hoping to check him out there self. They were a bit gloomy about Derpy's passing and were hoping he would attend the funeral. Walter had no objections, it was planned to be in a few days.

It had been two days since Walter had found Derpy, he was still haunted by the images of the pony from his nightmare, and he could not get the phrase out of his head. He decided to go for a walk, this time around mid day. No pony would look at him, they all shied away. They would ether walk away or just look out of his direction. That痴 when he noticed, Him, the pony from his nightmare. Walter quickly turned away, and began to walk down an ally. When he reached the other side he noticed him again out of the corner of his eye. Walter turned away, walk down the empty street.

He soon found himself at the edge of the woods again, he was still being followed. As Walter worked his way into the woods, he noticed a scrap of parchment tacked to a tree. It Said. 'The rules are simple, find the pages, and survive, fail to do so, and death is immanent. I hope this help any other pony, for I will surly fail, your friend Derpy.' What pages, Walter thought to himself. I have to find them.

Walter became paranoid, every turn led him to face the pony he feared. Unwillingly he found himself at the site of Derpy's death, only recognizable by the blood showered area and plastic bag. Walter noticed something new though, A new scrap of parchment Tacked to the tree Derpy was attached to. Walter used his magic to pull off the parchment, only to see the cursed phrase, 'Always watches' only to have bean added to by 'no eyes'. This assured that Walter wasn稚 dreaming.

He continued his search, He found 5 more pages, with as much ease as the first one. With exception of him appearing more frequently. Walter noticed it kept its distance from Him, Until he saw the pony disappear before his eyes. Walter wondered if that was the last of him.

Walter began to work his way back out of the woods. He could see the edge, but as he approached, he froze. He could see him no more than 6 feet in front of him. He was more than twice his height and had solid black tendrils form out of his back. Walter snapped out of confusion and burst into a full sprint. Running back into the woods, only to shortly be reunited with fear.

As he ran, he could see a page tacked to a near by tree grabbing it as he ran. Continuing his sprint, he spotted what he hopped to be the last page in the dim light, but a few meters away from the page was the pony he was fleeing from. With one last burst of confidence, Walter sprinted full speed toward the page.

After the events in the woods, Walter had locked himself in the basement of the library for weeks. He finally left only to abide to the arrangement that he had made with Fluttershy. They were eating lunch like they had planned, sorta. This time they were upside down, and floating in the air. This was Discords doing. Walter had just finished his sandwich when he saw him out of the corner of his eye, the slender pony.


End file.
